


Time and other lost things

by Luxpotions



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Blitz is a sweetheart, Glaz is hopelessly in love, How They Met, Kapkan is too pretty, M/M, the whole base seems to be gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxpotions/pseuds/Luxpotions
Summary: //I moved to fortaelleren!! After reworking this fic, I will post it there!! //Timur meets the love of his life during the Beslan school Siege in 2004.Unfortunately, the man is far too old for Timur and certainly not interested in a 17-years-old art student





	1. a storage room meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is a test for me to see how my writing style is acceptable for the reader.
> 
> I've changed some things for this story:  
> -the Beslan school Siege does not last three days but just a few hours  
> -Timur Glazkov is an art student in Beslan and therefore a survivor of the Siege  
> -Some of the operators knew each other before Team Rainbow but I'll come to that in later chapters
> 
> I hope you enjoy the chapter

A pain as sharp as knifes raced through his nerves, almost as fast as his heart was beating. Timur Glazkov opened his eyes because of the noise of shootings and people screaming, yet, everything was strangely muffled in his ears. He could feel warm blood on his left leg, coming from a bullet hole in his knee. He had been shot minutes ago while leaving the bathroom. The attacker had left him afterwards, surely to die painfully. So, Timur had crawled into the nearest storage room just in case the masked man would return to finish his work. But so far, it has been awfully quiet besides the noises outside far away. That’s why, he became even more nervous and afraid as the door creaked open, flooding the room with light. Somebody turned on the only lamp and suddenly Timur could see every crate and rack around him plus the blood he had been losing. It had to be everywhere giving away full evidence of his current position to everyone who was not blind.

For a second, Timur stopped breathing.

“Tima, are you in here?”, a voice called him out. How did these attackers find out his nickname? “I’m a police officer. We have evacuated the school, it’s safe now.”

Could this be a trap? If the attacker already knew his name and hideout, it was to late anyway. Moreover, did the blood loss make him feel dizzy, pushing him to the edge of losing his consciousness. One way or another, he might die after all.

“I’m here!”. Timur finally yelled, listening to the heavy footstep that came closer accompanied by ruffling clothes. Two tactical boots stopped in front of him and with them a tall, broad man in a police uniform. Timur made an effort to fully look up but the officer kneeled down next to him quickly.

“Hid yourself damn well.”, the older man grunted. “I’ve been searching everywhere. Your classmates were worried.” He examined Timur’s whole body, pausing when the boy started to laugh exhausted.

“I can hardly believe they would care.” Truth be told, Timur was not exactly a popular guy at his school, more the opposite. A little bit too smart, too talented at art, a nerd. The usual reasons to be an outcast. And of course, being gay which was a secret actually but everyone seemed to know it.

“Well, I care because it’s my job.”, the officer said, checking Timur’s knee. “Looks bad.”

“No way.”, the boy replied sarcastically. “I’ve been shot.”

“Obviously.” The older man looks around before he turned back to Timur with furrowed brows. He could literally see the other thinking. “Guess, I have to carry you to the ambulance. You lost a lot of blood, maybe the bullet hit a crucial part in your leg.” The man stood up, offering Timur a hand to pull him up as well. The student tried to balance on his good leg, ignoring the vertigo in his head. He could feel a firm grip at his back and his legs before he was lifted up bridal style by the officer. The older man certainly had some well-trained muscles.

Timur coughed surprised and clung to the officer’s jacket. He looked up to see the man’s face. Green, clear eyes focused on their way, a sharp jawline now clenched together in concentration, there were stubble underneath high, defined cheekbones. Timur grinned like a lucky child.

The officer looked down, his brows narrowed. He would have wrinkles soon, if he kept that expression all day.

“What happened to your eye?”, he asked, lifting his own eyes back to the hallway they just entered.

“What?”

“Your iris has a bloodshot crack.”, he told Timur.

“Don’t know, doesn’t hurt.”, the boy huffed feeling mire tired with every step the officer did.

“what were you doing out here when the terrorists came?”

“Taking a shit?”

It was silent, then the officer looked down again with concern in his pretty eyes. Timur felt his nervousness, but weren’t they safe? The older man had told him that the school was clear. He still seemed to worry about something.

“The doctors are waiting outside.”, he managed to say.

“Are you trying to Smalltalk?”, Timur grinned satisfied, feeling too bold for his own good.

“If you fall asleep, your body might shut off due to the blood loss, cardiac arrest. Can’t have you dying.”

“Nah, not in your arms.”

The officer adjusted Timur new to balance his weight in both arms.

“How old are you?”

“25”

“Old fart.”, Timur snorted. The exhaustion crawled into his bones and his eye lids fell shut.

“Hey come one. We’re almost there.”, the officer said nearly fearful.

“Can I have your number?”, Timur attempted to keep himself awake.

“If you survive the night.”

“I’ll take your word.”

Timur listened to the soothing sound of steady footsteps and the strained breathing coming from the officer. At this time, he could’ve slept on a bed of stones or needles, listening to a siren screeching. Had he ever been this tired in his entire life of 17 years? Most likely not.

Timur opened his eyes again to see the officer

“You’re really pretty, you know.”, he grinned bluntly.

“Thanks.”, the older man replied dryly. “Where there.”

Cold air hit Timur’s face when a door was opened. He could hear people crying, sirens echoing in his ears unbelievable loud, everything was far too loud, so he squirmed in the officer’s arms who was talking to a medic.

“Stay alive, Tima.”, the policemen whispered then worried, settling the limp body of the student on a bad inside the ambulance car. Timur smiled tiredly. He really did not want to die.

 

The sound of a steady beeping woke Timur up. He had a breathing mask over nose and mouth, and could hear the bubbling of a canister producing fresh oxygen for him.

His head ached a bit, but he could feel a needle in his arm, clearly for painkiller infusions which had to be the reason why he did not feel any pain in his knee.

Timur sighed, still exhausted. The past night had been a hell ride for him. After falling asleep, his heartbeat had slowed down to the point where it nearly stopped completely. The medic had done everything to keep him alive until they arrived at the hospital where Timur was given a blood transfusion and a breathing mask that he was still wearing. He could remember the hectic movements around him, docs trying to save him, yet, the memory faded. Leaving only one thing behind. A man in a uniform who had stayed by his side till had fallen into a stable sleep. He must have been worried sick, after all Timur still could have died that night and all his efforts to save him would have been in vain.

Timur opened his eyes. His vision remained blurry for several seconds, the brightness of the room stinging in his eyes. He groaned.

“Good afternoon.” He heard a familiar voice.

“Mister officer.”, he smiled as soon as ha saw the older man sitting next to his bed in a plastic chair. “Good to see you.”

“Good to see you’re alive. I made a promise, right?”

“No Smalltalk this time?” Timur reached for his phone which had been placed on a table alongside the rest o his belongings. The officer gave him a piece of paper with a number. Timur quickly entered it, then he paused.

“It’s Maxim.”, the older man offered. Timur nodded, saving the number. He typed a message:>This is Tima<, he wrote

Maxim smiled, obviously glad that the boy did not die.

“Just don’t annoy me.”, he said.

“I won’t”, Timur reassured him. “Thanks.” He smiled, feeling happy for the first time in a long while


	2. aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Maxim was stationed in 2002 in Beslan, in this story however he came to Beslan just as the Siege happened and he left afterwards for other duties (but that's not really important to the story)

-messages-

T: >Leaving the hospital today. Mom wants me to say thank you for saving me.<

-sent: 7:15, Tuesday, 21. September 2004

 

M: >Hope you’re good. Greet your mom.<

-sent: 18:40, Wednesday, 22. September 2004

 

T: >How’s work?<

-sent: 12:00, Saturday, 2. October 2004

 

M: > Sorry, I’ve been busy. They promoted me. Are you back in school?<

-sent: 19:00, Sunday, 10. October 2004

 

T: >I am! Sounds great, you deserve it. Which department?<

-sent: 19:05, Sunday, 10. October 2004

 

M: >Counter terrorism unit, Spetsnaz. I’m basically a soldier now…kinda.<

-sent: 19:15, Sunday, 10. October 2004

 

T: >Wow, that’s great.”<

-sent: 19:17, Sunday, 10. October 2004

 

M: >It is. How’s your leg?<

-sent: 19:20, Sunday, 10. October 2004

 

T: >It’s fine, I can fully walk again.<

-sent: 19:22, Sunday, 10. October 2004

 

 

T: >The teacher told us today, that some of the officers from the Siege are coming back next Monday to talk about it or smth.

Are you coming too?<

-sent: 14:30, Friday, 22. October 2004

 

M: >Yes<

-sent: 17:00, Sunday, 24. October 2004

 

 

-Beslan school, Monday, 25. October 2004-

Timur had not slept the past night any longer than maybe two hours. He had been far too excited about this Monday. Seeing Maxim again was like receiving a long-awaited gift as child. Timur could not deny that he had a massive crush on the older man which made him feel even more nervous. Maxim was clearly not interested, let alone that Timur was still minor with his 17 years. For once he wished to be an adult already.

The teacher had called them to meet in the auditorium where they would listen to the policemen. Well, technically Maxim wasn’t an officer anymore but Timur couldn’t care less at the moment about this.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome officers Basuda und Iwanow who where one of the few surviving policemen from the Siege that happened at our school a month ago.”, the principal announced, before everyone clapped their hands at the officers.

Timur’s heart stopped for a second when he saw Maxim in his new Spetsnaz uniform. He looked so good.

“Welcome.”, the principal said towards the two men on the stage.

“Thank you for this invitation.”, Iwanow nodded. The blonde Russian turned to the publicum as the principal gave him the word. “Well, why are we here? Everyone of you has been a part of the Siege. Some of you more than others. We know that many of you have lost friends, many of you have been hurt yourself. We know about the pain and how hard it is for young people to understand what happened. That’s why we’re here, to talk, to explain and maybe to help some of you to cope with the aftermath.”

Timur watched Iwanow talk, he tried his best to listen but he got too distracted by the man he had ultimately fallen in love with. The way Maxim used his hands to articulate his words when it was his turn to say something, the way his lips moved around every letter he said, and the seeking eyes that moved over the crowd in front of him. Timur tried to catch Maxim’s gaze but every time he was close, Maxim looked away quickly. A sharp pain stung in his heart. Had he annoyed the soldier somehow?

For the rest of the speech, Timur had focused his eyes on the ground, counting the seconds, not listening to the men on the stage on purpose. But what he heard were the girls of his class chatting about how hot and attractive officer Basuda was. One even rambled about asking him out. Timur felt jealousy and anger growing inside him. He wanted to yell at the girls to stop and that Maxim was no officer but a soldier and that Maxim had saved his life not theirs and that Maxim was his in general. But he would be wrong, no one would believe him anyway, and in the end, he might displease Maxim. After all, those girls could have a real chance with the man he desired, so he kept quiet.

The speech lasted another hour before Timur was released. He was the first to leave the auditorium, literally running towards the toilets, feeling sick.

When he left the bathroom, slightly calmer, he collided with a classmate.

“Watch out, Glazkov!”, the boy exclaimed, pushing him aside.

“Sorry.”, Timur replied, not looking at the taller boy.

“You better be.” He was shoved again a wall. By the time he got himself together, the boy was gone. Seemed like nothing had changed after the Siege, not that anyone would have cared for him that day besides his little sister and his friend Milo who had moved to Russia three years ago. His sister had also been the one who had told Maxim that he was missing.

Timur sighed, adjusting his backpack. Upon turning around, he met green eyes and nearly bumped in someone again.

“Oh.”, Timur exhaled.

“You okay?”, Maxim asked concerned, examining him.

“Yeah, not the first time for me meeting the wall.”

“Mind leading me to your cafeteria?”, Maxim smiled friendly, yet his brows remained narrowed. He seemed to be always worried or thinking about everything. But Timur was sure that the older man did not worry about him any longer, at least not the way he wished for. Because, after all, Timur was just a student that Maxim happened to save; no on special to the soldier.

“Yeah, I’ll show you. Where is you colleague?”, Timur asked coldly to secure his Poker face.

“He is with your teachers, not the biggest fan of children.”

“We’re not all annoying kids.”

“I know…sorry, didn’t want to offend you.”

“It’s fine.”

Timur walked down the hallway, through the entry hall, into the left wing where the cafeteria was. They were greeted with the noises of too many students talking, eating and having fun. Timur hated it to be here, yet he met his sister and Milo down the third row at the windows every day.

“Do…you want to sit with us?”, Timur asked politely.

“Sure.”

Timur lead them to the table where his sister Irina was already waiting, Milo was nowhere to be seen. To be honest, Timur had not talked to him since the Siege and Milo had not been in school ever since.

Maxim sat down next to Irina, so Timur seated in across from him. The people, especially the girls around them were looking at Maxim who did not seem to notice.

“Officer.”, Irina smiled. “You must be the hero that saved my poor brother.”

“Oh, I am no hero.”, Maxim smiled back.

“For him you are.” Irina pointed at Timur, grinning like the fool she sometimes was. Of course, did his sister know about his crush, of course did she need to tease him. Irina had noticed very early the way Timur smiled with heart eyes at the phone screen whenever he texted Maxim. She was very observant person and, sadly, had the same taste in men as Timur. Luckily, Irina was only 15, not that he thought about her as competitor.

“Thanks, Irina.”, Timur said dryly, reaching for the food his sister offered him.

While eating, Timur stayed silent, lost in his thoughts, not listening to the stories Irina told Maxim who always smiled warmly at her. But near the end of the break, Irina left earlier because of a project that she had finish before the lesson started. Timur shook his head about his sister’s laziness, yet he did not want her to leave him alone with Maxim who eyed him critically now.

“What’s going in, Tima?”, the soldier asked when Irina was out of sight.

“Nothing.”, Timur shrugged.

“You’re distant today.”

“Sorry.”

“What happened?” Maxim tried to search for Timur’s eyes but the student kept them focused stubbornly on the table. “Tell me.”

“It’s just… you ignored me during the speech.” Timur said quietly, realizing that he behaved very immature.

“I did? I am sorry, Tima. I think you made me nervous.”

“What? Why?”, he called out offended.

“I haven’t seen you in a month, maybe that’s why. I can’t explain, sorry.”

“Uh…no, it’s my fault. I felt ignored, sorry, that was dumb. The…the girls were all talking about you.”, Timur smiled weakly, heat rose in his cheek when he looked up and met Maxim’s eyes. Why did this man have such an impact on him?

The moment broke once the bell rang to announce the next lesson, and Timur felt even more stupid now, that his face was red as a tomato.

“Gotta go.”, he said quickly.

“Yeah.” Maxim stood up as well but before Timur could rush out of the cafeteria, Maxim gripped his arm. “Tima, those girls mean nothing. They’re minors and I am a soldier now, just ignore their puerile crushes. It’s nothing to be taken seriously.”

Timur nodded, feeling that painful sting in his heart again because he was also a minor with a puerile crush on Maxim. He needed to leave before Maxim’s hand on his arm would burn his flesh.

“Okay.”

“Good.” The older man let go of Timur who left the cafeteria right away. Not knowing that Maxim had to say a lot more before he would leave next day for Moscow.


	3. last time

-messages-

T >Haven’t seen you again. Hope you found the ways without me.<

-sent: 17:45, Monday, 25. October 2004

 

M >Sorry, been stressful. Yeah, I did, kinda.<

-sent: 17:55, Monday, 25. October 2004

 

T >Do I see you tomorrow?<

-sent: 17:57, Monday, 25. October 2004

 

M >Think so. I am leaving Beslan in the afternoon.<

-sent: 18:03, Monday, 25. October 2004

 

T >Oh…already?.<

-sent: 18:12, Monday, 25. October 2004

 

M >Yeah, duty call for Moscow.<

-sent: 18:14, Monday, 25. October 2004

 

T >Can…<

-sent: 18:16, Monday, 25. October 2004

 

T >Can we talk tomorrow?<

-sent: 18:16, Monday, 25. October 2004

 

M >We won’t have that much time, I am leaving right after the last speech.<

-sent: 18:18, Monday, 25. October 2004

 

T >Please, it’s important.<

-sent: 18:20, Monday, 25. October 2004

 

M >Tell me now.<

-sent: 18:22, Monday, 25. October 2004

 

T >I don’t think texts are good for this.<

-sent: 18:24, Monday, 25. October 2004

 

M >Is it because you like me?<

-sent: 18:26, Monday, 25. October 2004

 

T >I…uh, yes. I really like you<

-sent: 18:32, Monday, 25. October 2004

 

-Beslan school, Tuesday, 26. October 2004-

After telling Maxim about his crush on him (more or less), Timur had not received an answer anymore or, to be honest, he eventually hadn’t looked at his phone again. He had been too afraid to read the truth that Maxim surely would have written- if he had.

He had been lying in his bed wishing the world to stop but everything he was given, was his sister who had come to his room after she had heard him silently crying. She had talked to him until he had been tired enough to fall asleep.

Now, he strode through the hallway, ignoring everyone and everything. During lunch break he sat with Irina. And even though she had managed to distract him for a while, Timur had been feeling uneasy the whole day. What a fucked-up concept was love that it made him feel so miserable?

As the bell rang to announce the end of the last lesson, Timur left the classroom after everyone else. He felt far to shiftless to actually hurry, and maybe, only maybe, did he wanted to see if Maxim would wait for him to have the talk. Because after all, Timur just wanted to see the older man one last time before he would leave for duty.

To his surprise, Timur found Maxim standing outside near the exit of the school yard. Most people were gone by now, so Timur assumed that the soldier must be waiting.

It was noon already; shouldn’t he be at he hotel or the airport to leave Timur’s life forever?

He walked over to Maxim whose eyes widened upon seeing the student approaching.

“Tima…”, he started.

“No, don’t.”, Timur interrupted him, not wanting to hear the words Maxim had to say about how stupid his crush on the older man was.

“Listen, Tima. I know how you feel, I know what it’s like to love someone unobtainable.”

“Unobtainable?” Why did he ask? Maxim was unreachable for him, of course.

“You might see the wrong person in me. I’m not a hero, not yours, not anyone’s. I’m not the perfect man you may see in me and you should definitely not love me.”

“I don’t see a hero in you! I see…just you, Max.”, Timur protested, hot tears watering his eyes making his vision blurry.

“You don’t know me.” Maxim reached for Timur’s cheek to wipe away the tears.

“But…”, Timur’s resistance died with a sob. Maxim was right. Unlike Timur, the soldier was old and mature enough to see the reality, and not to be blinded by a stupid crush.

“Tima.”, Maxim placed his hands on both of Timur’s shoulders. “I really adore you, and if it were a different time, we could have a chance. But right now, we won’t have future. Not because you’re 8 years younger but because I am a soldier now. I can’t give anything, I can’t promise you that I’ll survive the next deployment. I can’t even say if I’ll return from Moscow. The point is, you will realize that I am not worth it and that you will regret choosing me.”

Maxim looked at him with endlessly sad eyes. Timur felt like a silly child that cried because it didn’t get what it wanted.

“Come on.”, Maxim whispered stroking along Timur’s defined cheekbone. For a moment, the boy just enjoyed the closeness they were sharing, ignoring the reality. He imagined the future that will never come and he thought about a different time where all this could be real. But the moment broke soon enough. “I’ll have to go now to catch my flight. Text me whenever you like.” The older man smiled unhappy. He leaned down a bit to give the boy in front of him a quick kiss on the forehead. Timur could feel the cold air against the wet spot when Maxim turned around with a quiet _goodbye_ and left the yard.

Maxim didn’t look back again, to afraid of seeing the student heartbroken, standing alone there like a lost puppy. The soldier knew what he had done but it was the only right decision even if he didn’t want to leave the boy. He really liked Tima.

It would be the last time that they see each other in a long time.

 

-messages-

 

M >Are you okay?<

-sent: 19:50, Tuesday, 26. October 2004

M >Tima?<

-sent: 20:15, Tuesday, 26. October 2004

 

T >Guess.<

-sent: 20:19, Tuesday, 26. October 2004

 

M >I am sorry…very.<

-sent: 20:22, Tuesday, 26. October 2004

 

T >I hope Moscow is successful.<

-sent: 20:26, Tuesday, 26. October 2004

 

M >Don’t be so cold.<

-sent: 20:27, Tuesday, 26. October 2004

 

T >I leave this here. I can’t do it. Just, know that I miss you and that I really wished for a different outcome. Be save on your mission…. I love you, good bye- Tima.<

-sent: 20:41, Tuesday, 26. October 2004

 

M >I’ll be save. Keep your head up, you’re a very smart and talented young man.<

-sent: 20:44, Tuesday, 26. October 2004

 

 

M >Are you for real? Please don’t tell me you really joined the army.<

-sent: 10:12, Monday, 07. March 2005/ not delivered

 

M >You idiot…<

-sent: 11:30, Monday, 07. March 2005/ not delivered

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a surprise, Maxim is leaving... of course he his because now we can finally jump to Team Rainbow!  
> tbh, I really didn't know if I add the present time (Rainbow time) in this chapter already... I decided against it which is why the chapter is sooo short.  
> I know my writing style is always rushed. I can't really explain why but I push the story forward in just a few chapters, I hope it is still enjoyable to read.


End file.
